Be My Valentine
by darkycloud
Summary: One-shot kinda prequel on Valentine spent. Tyki x OC, slight Allen x Lenalee. *Main story to be out in another story, unattached to this prequel :D


**Be My Valentine**

Summary: Somewhat one-shot about TykixOC and slight AllenxLenalee

Rating: T

Disclaimer: DGM belongs to Hoshino which is good since I can't draw as well

Warnings: Nothing much really other than playing of words and a little romance

A/N: Prequel to the unpublished story I'm working on. This is just for Valentine's Day. Any questions about the abilities and weird events will be answered in the actual story. First time on FF! Do pardon me for my bad English.

-------

"I'll meet you outside the HQ tomorrow evening okay?"

A peck on my forehead as he disappeared into thin air.

Well, that was what Tyki had said (and did) yesterday night before he left but I can't even get out of HQ now. _Whine._ Not with Komui grounding me with him in his terribly cluttered room. I'm so under surveillance.

_Great._

"No way are you going on a date when you have just recovered! It's not like you don't know your own condition. The injuries that you sustain every time are twice of what a normal exorcist has to suffer! I don't want to lose you!" exclaimed Komui as he reached out for his bunny cup from Lenalee's tray. I was so trying to reason out with him to let me out of HQ. Lenalee gave me an apologetic look and smiled sympathetically.

"_It's okay, you can't help it too. Have fun though_" I mouthed as I assured her with a smile. A weak one. Then I attempted to reason out with that _skinny_chief again. Maybe whining helps?

"But Komui… you know that I can't die so easily…"

"No dear."

"Komui…"

"No dear."

_Hmph. I forgot that whining does not work on guys who whine too. _

It was lovely old Valentine's Day and I was supposed to go on a date with Tyki but Komui refused to let me out of HQ. I had just recovered from severe frostbite after a certain mission from Greenland and Komui was probably afraid I would immediately freeze again once I set a foot out of the HQ. As a result, I'll have to squander my day watching and idling while the Science Department slogged their brains out, and being nowhere near my valentine. On the other hand, Lenalee was going on a date with Allen after she delivered the coffees, and that was only after Allen had begged Komui and promised to be back by PM.

"Fuyu, you can sit down here and have a cup of skinny latte. RELAX. It's one of your rare off-days!" Komui _sang_ as he patted his sofa. A firm pat which came like an order from the chief supervisor, who had those weird half-framed spectacles that made him look much older than he actually is.

_Tch_._(I picked that up from Kanda.)_

Thanking Lenalee as I took the skinny latte, I strolled towards the window nonchalantly, ignoring whatever Komui had said. Komui's windows were painted like those cathedral's panels, a stark contrast to the plain ones I had in my room. I like it simple.

"AHHHHHH my Fuyu! ARE YOU GOING TO JUMP OUT!?!??!" Komui pounced and clinged on to me, as he shakes his head melodramatically.

_Whatever._

I shrugged him off like a dog getting rid of a flea and shut my peepers, trying to fan out the annoyance smoldering in me.

_Tyki_. I called out silently. I was able to telepathy with him since that day but it's only because he was within range for us to be able to communicate mentally.

_Fuyu! Where are you now?_ Came the reply. He was ever uncomplaining and mild. _If only all guys are that unruffled. _

_I'm so sorry I can't come with you. Komui… um… grounded me? _

_Okay then. _

_Huh._

I was shocked by the short answer but did not press on further. I mean… it's my fault that I wasn't able to meet up with him.

_Temo… I wanna see him. Those gold eyes, dark skin, soft lips… sigh. Soft lips…_

"Okay, I'm done. Is there anything I can help out with? I'm not in the mood of drawing but I don't wish to be wasting my time. Dump me with something NOW" I grumbled as I snapped out of my thoughts. Lenalee, seeing that I was alright, went off (not without a little dance first) to find her darling Allen. I sighed at my current situation but put on a brave front to face Komui. I almost wanted to gorge out his heart to check if it's was just filled with nothing but overprotective love as I stared hard at him. It was good love, but excessive.

"I'm glad you offered your help. You can help me… to tidy these, sort out these, and organize these!" He sang again. _Someone. Anyone. Please get him into choir already._

Well, I swear I saw him danced (like Lenalee) when he skipped back to his seat readily. Reever was already screaming at him by then.

Piles of paper, as tall as mountains. I almost fainted. _Didn't he know that I'm allergic to dust? _I complained as sleeves were rolled up in an unglamorous manner. I started work.

_Sneeze._

"Chief! Someone wish to see you personally! A well-dressed man who said that he has come to collect something from you. _And he's hot._" Announced a fellow scientist as her cheeks flushed peach pink when she mumbled the last three words under her breath.

"Invite him in."

"Good evening, Sir Komui." A hoarse cough before the deep husky voice projected his voice loud and clear.

_Hey that sounds familiar…_

"You are…?" Komui glanced up and scrutinized the visitor through his dark blue half-rimmed glasses, still holding on to his paperwork.

"Someone who have come to collect something, or should I say someone…special. Well, just someone you owe me." the man explained calmly as he removed his shades, brushing his sleek black hair back with his thin fingers.

"YOU…hack" Komui chocked over his words and lost grip of the thick slab of paper he was holding on to earlier.

"Are you alright?"

"How the hell did you manage to make your way in here!?! What is that guy at the gate doing?"

I beamed as my eyes divert their attention to the man who just stepped in. Light has just come into my life again as I saw the "debt-collector".

_Tyki! How did he get in? What is he trying to do?_

A well-built man stood with a pleasant bouquet and chic shades in his left hand, a bouquet of red roses I noted, as he waited patiently for Komui's further reactions with an amused smile lightly place on his lips. Avoiding eye contact with me, he continued to observe Komui, anticipating his next theatrical reaction. Tyki looked different today. Dressed in faded black jeans, silver-gray collared shirt and a flirty romantic purple tie, he looked much less formal than he had been these few months, _much more like when we were still aloof._

Komui finally managed to find his words before sighing reluctantly. "I really should be inventing some security devices to sense out Noahs. Akumas are not the top priority anymore".

Tyki chuckled. "Well then happy inventing. And have a good evening, Sir." He bended down and grabbed me by the wrist, kicking those piles of paper aside as he dragged me out.

_I followed him. It wasn't the first time he came in, just the first time he barged into Komui's room, and the reason Komui allowed me to leave with a Noah was because…_

It was after a few minutes (did we fly?) before we ceased our steps. I gasped as I marveled at the scenery, breathlessly taking in the beauty of it all. Tyki had brought me to a lake. A vast one. Glowing soft sunlight was reflected by the tranquil black water, the whole atmosphere serene and filled with warmth… love.

"Please, have a seat." I turned around to find a clothed table set out and Tyki was pulling out a chair as he smiled. I accepted his gesture politely, still astonished by the sudden preparation. It was only after I settled down before he presented the flowers and gift.

"Oh my god…" I was bowled over by the gift and didn't had the chance to thank him for the gentleman's gesture. It was a sophisticated box with delicate engravings made by… him. The design was detailed, and in the correct colours. _Grayscale_ I thought, as I opened the box with extreme tenderness. It was the tune that we like to sing together as we paint side by side, not before we decided to splash each other with splatters of colours. There was a little fairy statue in it, rotating on a thin steel ring, as it moved with the melody.

"Thank you so much…" I had given him nothing much, just dark chocolates made by me that had little paintings on them. _Not without burning half of Jerry's kitchen though._

"Happy Valentine's! Oh, and I hoped that this meal is okay" He said apologetically.

I almost wanted to smack him for the apology when I saw the table. It was…astonishing.

"I know it's not very romantic to have Japanese on Valentine's, but it's your favourite so…um. Yep."

"Baka… it's… wonderful…"

Palates of sushi were laid out artistically, with range assorting from _maki_ to _sashimi_. There were plates of deliciously- looking _cha soba_,_tempura_,_tepanyaki_…

"I love it. Thank you. Oh, and this is for you." I whispered, still captivated. I passed him the present when I finally got over the surprise. I had only time to grab my clutch with his present in it when he dragged me out.

"It's exquisite. Was it made by you? Since when did the Black Order have kitchens? Did you burn them down?"

I told him over dinner and he explained to me what happened. Tyki had decided to intrude the HQ to get me and managed to get pass the security as an ordinary man_. How ordinary._ The female who guided him to Komui seemed to agree to everything he requested and did not even question his presence and intention to see Komui. I nodded, and laughed as I remembered the flush on the lady's cheeks. _Charms_. The meal was slow-motioned. Eye contacts were held during the meal, every action observed, every words listened and taken in wholeheartedly. Every minute was precious, every second to be treasured. We never know when will be the next time we see each other again, to have a proper meal, to have an appropriate talk. _Without having to fight out or have an accident…_

We sat down side by side, with my head leaning on his shoulder as we observed the sunset after dinner. The table had disappeared and the grass was emerald and soft.

"Tyki… let's have some fun."

"Fun?" He almost swallowed the three-lettered word. "I know that it is Valentine's Day, but no, I can't do it. Our relationship… you're too young. I can't forgive myself if I do anything to you…"

I express amusement and crawled out to the lake, touching the surface frivolously.

It turned into ice as I gathered myself up and walked on to it.

"Join me." I offered my hand.

Tyki sweat out and reached for my hand. _Phew._

"You were thinking about something else, wouldn't you?" I teased as I held his hand. His fingers crossed in between mine.

"That… maybe." He shrugged, choosing to pay no attention to the misunderstanding and avoiding my gaze.

"Forgiven." I smiled and started to dance around, pulling him around.

He joined me, pleased.

The night was spent unhurried and saccharine, as we revolved gracefully on the thin sheet of frozen water.

"Tyki," I stopped suddenly and leaned my head on his chest, breathing in his scent of flowers, of green tea, of him as I embraced him in my arms._ Listening to the gentle beating of his heart. _

"Hm?"

"Thank you for tonight."

"Thank you too. For loving me…" He whispered, as he held my chin up with one hand tenderly, the other with his index finger slowly tracing a "t" on my forehead. He kissed it fondly before shifting down.

Our lips met.

-------

A/N: Okay I know it's weird and bad… but like I said the rest of the answers will be answered soon so don't squeeze those brain cells too much.(: And the OC's name is "Fuyu Black". Yep. Happy belated Vday to all!


End file.
